


Loud Cries, Pizza Thighs

by l2set



Series: Fast Food Universe [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom McCree, Established Relationship, Faux Arguing, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Food Porn, Food Used In Sex, Gross Hanzo, Inappropriate Use of Pizza, Kissing, Literal Cheese, M/M, Sequel, The Return of a Terrible Nickname, Top hanzo, True Love, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: Hanzo has a very specific fantasy, and Mccree loves him enough to indulge.





	Loud Cries, Pizza Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> uh, so yeah. direct sequel to [Bright Eyes, Chicken Fries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293224) \- idk if u have to read it before this, but it would be nice.

"Take off your shirt," Hanzo demanded, sitting back up on Mccree's stomach. Mccree gave him a look. "I wish to eat my pizza off your chest."

"I take back everything I said five minutes ago," Mccree said. Hanzo pinched Mccree's nose, and wiped his greasy hand on the shirt he was wearing. "You are so disgusting."

"Yet you love me, and will do whatever I say," Hanzo reminded him. Mccree nodded and lifted his arms over his head, Hanzo taking initiative and removing the soiled shirt. "I got this one with extra sauce."

Hanzo reached over to the coffee table, and grabbed a box of pizza. He opened it and carefully put the pie on Mccree's chest, the cowboy rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's ridiculousness. Hanzo tossed the box over the couch, and leaned forward over Mccree's body.

"Why are you like this?"

"I told you to never question me again," Hanzo reminded Mccree. He picked up a slice and ate it messily, letting sauce, cheese, and grease drip all over the cowboy.

"We are going to have to get this whole placed cleaned."

"Not until after we have fucked on every surface." Mccree nodded at that, turning to watch the movie and attempt to ignore Hanzo eating in what he thought to be a provocative way.

Hanzo put a greasy, gross hand on Mccree's cheek and turned his head away from the tv. He could feel Hanzo grind his hips over his groin, Hanzo still hard from giving Mccree a hand job. Hanzo groaned, still eating his pizza.

"You will let me fuck you like this," Hanzo commanded. It wasn't really a command, Mccree knew he could say no. He sigh, and nodded, letting Hanzo continue to take control of the situation. "I am going to eat this pizza and fuck you until you cannot walk."

"You're all talk, Shimada," Mccree challenged, spreading his legs a bit. He was turned on by the talk, but he knew that he wouldn't be getting it up any time soon.

Hanzo ran a dirty hand down the underwear Mccree had on, and then snapped the elastic on the waist band. He would need to get off of his cowboy to remove it so he could access everything he wanted. Hanzo rolled his hips again, finishing off his slice.

"How do you want it?" He asked, getting up. He bent over Mccree, and took off the underwear slowly, making sure his own ass was in Mccree's face. "Hmm?"

"However you want, Hanzo," Mccree replied, poking him right in the asshole. Hanzo jumped, and nearly ripped the underwear in half. He turned around to face Mccree, and put a slice of pizza on his face upside down.

"Do not - " Hanzo was cut off by Mccree's laughter. Mccree moved the slice back to his chest. He huffed, and continued removing his underwear before straddling Mccree again. “You will pay for that.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Hanzo huffed, and ran his hands down Mccree’s thighs again, this time making sure to get the bare skin dirty. He crooked up one of Mccree’s legs so he could have better access, and patted the visible globes of flesh. He pressed his thumb against Mccree's taint, his cowboy almost bucking in retaliation.

"Get those dirty hands - " Mccree started, and Hanzo pressed harder, causing him to let out a strangled moan.

"Do not be a baby, nothing will happen if I put pizza sauce in your ass."

" _Hanzo Robert Shimada_ ," Mccree started to scold, making up a middle name for maximum effectiveness. "If you put any food items in my asshole, I swear that you not be allowed near my ass for the next year."

"You said I could fuck you however I want."

"I meant that you didn't need a rubber. That doesn't mean you can use me like a marinara jar." Hanzo pouted, and moved his hands back to Mccree's thighs. "Go wash, or get me the lube so I can do it. But those nasty hands aren't going anywhere inside me."

Hanzo shoved his fingers into Mccree's mouth, and picked up the upside down slice of pizza from his chest. Mccree bit at his fingers none too gently, and Hanzo yelped, trying to tug his hand back. Mccree released his fingers, and Hanzo took a bite of his slice. Mccree pinched his thigh, and Hanzo jumped off him.

“Go wash up, or just get me the lube,” Mccree ordered. Hanzo waved a hand at him, still chewing on his pizza. He disappeared from view, and Mccree could hear him going through the bathroom medicine cabinet.

He tossed the small bottle at Mccree as he re-entered the living room, the bottle making thunk as it hit him in the head. Hanzo straddled Mccree again, and picked up another slice pizza, which was cooling. Mccree glowered at him, and Hanzo smiled. He grabbed one of Mccree's hands, and put it between his legs.

"Chop chop, as you would say. Get open for business." Hanzo reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting some in Mccree's hand.

Mccree just let out a sigh, rubbing his slick fingers together. Hanzo helped him by guiding his hand further under himself, and Mccree lifted up his hips for access. He pressed two fingers against his hole, and pushed them in, Hanzo watching intently while eating his pizza. He could feel his face getting hot from the attention.

"You are so very good at this," Hanzo praised. "When you are done, slick me up too. I do not want to get my hands dirty, I am eating."

"You're the worst, and I hate you," Mccree gritted out, scissoring his fingers inside of himself. He pulled out, and Hanzo put more lube in his hands. He gripped Hanzo's dick roughly, and gave it a few strokes.

"Thank you, Jumbaco," Hanzo said. He leaned over and pressed saucy kiss to Mccree's forehead. Mccree pushed him away. "So eager."

He slid backwards, and pushed up Mccree's bent leg further - calve touching thigh. He lined himself up with Mccree's hole and he rubbed his dick against the opening, listening to his boyfriend's breathing quicken. Hanzo pushed himself in, watching he was slowly taken into his cowboy's body.

"Fuck me," Mccree breathed out. Hanzo let out a laugh as he bottomed out, Mccree clenching around him.

"That is what I'm doing," Hanzo answered, rolling his hips. He pushed himself in deeper, flesh flushed against flesh. He looked down at Mccree, who was breathing hard. "Enjoying yourself, Jumbaco?"

"Stop calling me that," Mccree whined, the effect lost to the fact that he wrapped his one leg behind Hanzo to pull him closer. "Fuck me like you mean it."

Hanzo pulled back slightly, and slammed back into Mccree, the man beneath him shuddering at the force. He rolled his hips again, trying to find his prostate, fucking in and out in quick thrusts. He took a bite of pizza, and move his other hand to the pizza on Mccree's chest. He sunk his fingers into the sauce, cheese, and dough, and slopped it around his boyfriend's chest.

Mccree jolted at the feeling, Hanzo playing with the mess on his chest. His fingers brushed against Mccree's nipples, and he leaned down to taste them, licking off the toppings and cheese. Mccree bucked up at that, and Hanzo choked on a pepperoni, sitting back coughing. He fucked into Mccree harder in retaliation.

"You will pay for that," Hanzo told him. Mccree laughed, and squeezed around Hanzo's cock again. Hanzo let out a moan, and rocked his hips, gripping Mccree's waist. He pulled back so his cock was just sitting on Mccree's rim, and slammed back in, rocking both Mccree and the couch.

"Oh, that's the - " Mccree grunted out, moving with Hanzo as he fucked him hard, the couch squeaking at the force.

Hanzo's hips were stuttering, and Mccree could tell that he was close. His own body was feeling hot, though he still hadn't been able to get it up. He rocked with Hanzo harder, forcing himself down against Hanzo's cock as he thrust upwards. He reached out with his hands and put them over Hanzo's, still squeezing his hips.

"That's right there, baby. C'mon, c'mon - " Mccree cried out.

Hanzo thrust one more time, and came. He fell forward on Mccree's chest, squishing the leftover pizza between them. He felt Mccree twitch a bit, and let out a soft groan. He kissed on Mccree's chest, and slowly slipped out of him with a gentle pop.

"That was amazing, Jumbaco," Hanzo whispered. He shimmied up Mccree's chest, and pressed kisses to his beard, and cheeks. He slotted their mouths together and held a long kiss, Mccree running his hands up his ribs. Hanzo pulled away. "How as that for you?"

"You know," Mccree started, and Hanzo could hear it in his voice; Mccree licked his lips and pressed a wet kiss to Hanzo's face. Whatever Mccree had to say, Hanzo didn't want to hear it. He buried his face in his cowboy's neck, steeling himself for it. "I love it when when you blow your load in my hiney."

**Author's Note:**

> this was a special request from u-kno-who-u-r!!!!!!!!!! i was pressured into this, against my will. (thats a lie, i went willingly, here i am.) PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YALL THINK OF THIS. IM BEGGING U.
> 
> as always, pop by and say HI! to me on [tumbles!](http://jellybeanchili.com)


End file.
